


Secret love

by Kate_oikawa1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Protective Poseidon (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_oikawa1/pseuds/Kate_oikawa1
Summary: A forbidden love that not even aphrodite knew of. Percy knew it was wrong to love the enemy but he had a crush on Luke every since he started camp when he was 12. Two years ago when he was 15, they became an actual thing even though they spent years dancing around their feelings.  Join us as the gods watch a love story even greater than Romeo and Juliet unfold in front of them.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Poseidon/ sally (past)
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I read Percy Jackson so sorry if some stuff is wrong. I also want to write my own ideas and not copy Ricks work.

“Family Luke! You promise “ Annabeth said as she held her knife. Percy stumbled to stand up and step closer to Kronos he saw a small flash of blue dance across Kronos gold eyes. He knew Luke was fighting for control with Kronos. “He has to do it. My knife is the cursed blade” Annabeth said while handing Percy her knife as he walked closer to Luke before she went to go check on Grover, who was lying by Artemis' throne. “It's pointless I’m in control so don’t even try anything unless you want your lover boy in pain” Kronos said. “No! I know Luke’s still there. Please you can do it. I saw your pretty blue eyes for a second” Percy said as he dodge out of the way backbiter but wasn’t fast enough as it cut his arm. They exchanged blows a few times and Kronos landed a couple of good ones on Percy causing him to bleed. 

Kronos aimed his blade at Percy's neck, he tried to dodge under it but he was too slow just then Kronos' movement stopped and Luke’s blue eye became visible. “Quick give me her knife. I don't want to hurt you or them anymore then I have.” Luke said in a raspy voice. Percy hesitated before handing the knife over to him. “I’m sorry. I love you my sea prince ” Luke said softly as he pulled Percy into a hug and kissed his forehead. “I love you until infinity idiotic thief” he scoffed as he closed his eyes when they started to water. He pulled away as he felt Luke move his hand and it hover over his mortal spot “Make things right please. Don’t let the people, who lost their life be for nothing” Luke said as he plunged the knife into his side and fell forward into Percy who lowered him to the ground. “ I w-won’t I promise. Hold on we can get you some ambrosia” Percy said as he let his tears flow down his face. Luke pulled out the knife which a wince as blood poured out and Percy put his hand on his side while he tried to apply pressure to the wound. He looked down at his lover and he pushed Luke’s hair out of his eyes with his other hand. “You k-know I won’t last that long. Don’t cry Beautiful, we’ll each other again ” Luke weakly as he lifted his hand and rested it on Percy cheek while wiping his tears away with his thumb. “Take care of Annabeth for me please” he said quietly “ I will. I’ll protect her with my life” Percy said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, not noticing that Annabeth and Grover stood beside him. When he pulled away he saw Luke’s eyes close “Luke! Hang on Luke!” Percy shouted as he leaned his forehead against Luke’s while he cried. “P-Percy the gods will be here soon. I can hear them “ Grover said softly, feeling his friend's emotions overwhelm him. Percy placed one last kissed to Luke’s forehead and wiped his tears with his shirt just as the throne room door was thrown open. 

“Percy what is this?” Poseidon asked as Percy was over Luke’s body with blood on his hands. His son stood up with a stormy in his sea green eyes while he tried to push down the urge to continue crying. He didn’t want to cry in front of the gods. “Prepare a burial shroud for the son of Hermes. He died a hero” Percy said as his voice broke at the end. Aphrodite gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she felt tremble heartbreak from Percy “You loved him?” She asked softly as they other gods sat at their throne. Percy stare harden on her “Yes but the war is over so why should it matter.” He said. “You little traitor! I bet your the one that was giving information to him“ Ares said. Percy turned to glare at him “You can call me many things but a traitor isn’t one of them “ he said loud as Grover adding in nervously “ Baa his fatal flaw is loyalty so he wouldn’t do that “. “Apollo fix them up then we are going to have a meeting to discuss this situation” Zeus said as his voice boomed across the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's mind was all over the place as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He didn’t just fight a war for the gods for them to call him a traitor. He didn’t notice Apollo coming near him until he was right in front of him. “You okay cus?” Apollo asked just as Thalia lumped into the room with the help of Annabeth and Nico, who looked a little beat up. Apollo placed his hand on his arm as a light began to glow from them making Percy cuts and bruises disappear. “I’m fine. Thanks” he said as he cleared his throat. Once he healed Percy he did the same for the others. Before going back to his throne, he summoned a chairs for the demigods and Grover. Zeus waited until Apollo sat on his throne before starting the meeting.

“ Now Perseus Jackson. Aphrodite said you loved the traitor Luke, is that true ?” Zeus said as his voice held power. “yes but I’m not a traitor. There has to be some way that I can show you” he said glaring at the king of the gods. Thalia looked at Percy as the gods talked quietly among themselves. She didn’t know that Luke and Percy were even friends but to think they were lovers makes sense now. She alway thought it was weird how much Percy was affected by Luke. “We came up with an idea but you probably won’t like it” Poseidon said, since he didn’t want to invade his son's privacy. “I dont care as long as you know I wouldn’t betray my friends.” Percy said. “Good because you don’t have much of a say. We’ll get Iris to look into your memories with Luke” Zeus said as he summoned Iris. “You called me my Lord. What can I do for you?” She asked. “Show us Percy memories of him and Luke” Zeus demanded. Iris nodded her head and walked over to Percy, who was tense and had his hands clenched by his side. “When I touch your forehead it is only going to show memories that you find important “Iris said as she made a stream of mist and touched Percy's forehead.   
**The first clip of memories started when Percy first arrived at camp. Annabeth took Percy to the Hermes cabin where he met Luke. Percy blushed when he first saw Luke, he thought he had pretty blues eyes and the scar on his face made him look handsome. More images went by of Luke training with Percy and how Luke was the only one not ignoring Percy when he was claimed. Then it shows Luke giving Percy the flying shoes as he left for his first quest before stopping on a memory. Luke was leading Percy to a creek in the woods. They sat together drinking coca-Cola as Luke skipped some rocks in the Creek. “I wish I met you before” Luke said, looking at the water in front of them. “Why?” Percy asked confused as he looked at Luke. “I’m going to be doing something stupid” Luke said as he stood up and pulled out backbiter while pointing it at Percy“ This is my new weapon it can hurt mortals, demigods and gods” he explains as Percy stumble up “why would you need something like that ?” Percy asked. “Because it is time for someone new to rule. Join me Percy, I don’t want you in the crossfire.” Luke said, lowering backbiter. “I can’t Luke the gods and everyone here is family” Percy said. “Some family this is, they only use us when they need something. Percy don't be the pawn” Luke scoffed. Luke signed softly as he called a pit scorpion from the dirt. It slowly climbed up Percy's leg “I wouldn’t move unless you want to die in sixty seconds after it stings you” Luke said. “Why are you doing this ?” Percy asked but Luke already left. Percy pulled out riptide and cut the scorpion to kill it while being stung in the process. The memory ended with Percy passing out in the tree line.  
** Percy subconsciously rubbed the faint scar on his hand from the scorpion. Another memory started to play in the mist.


	3. Chapter 3

**It** **started off with Percy, Annabeth and Tyson stuck on Princess Andromeda just after letting Clarisse head to camp with the fleece. “ Where is the fleece?” Luke asked entering the room. Percy tried not to check out Luke as he stood in front of Annabeth and Tyson. “ It’s already on the way to camp.” Percy said with a small glare. "Kronos was right. You should have been killed, Percy." Luke said. “Kronos? You can’t be serious Luke? Don’t listen to him “ Annabeth said. “ What about Thalia?” Percy said. ”Don’t speak of her, the gods let her die. You don’t even know her!” Luke said. Percy turned to Annabeth and Tyson “ Try to find a way out. I’ll distract him “ Percy said as Annabeth tries to argue but Percy already pulled out riptide.**

 **Percy stuck first that started a duel between him and Luke.** **“Percy I’m so glad to see your okay. I knew leaving you by the lake was a good idea” Luke said as he blocked a hit from Percy. “I could have died. Why are you even helping Kronos ?” Percy said panting as they exchanged blows. “ The gods don’t claim their child unless they need them. Im trying of being a pawn to them” Luke said. “ Hermes is your father he loves you even now. Your just being a pawn to Kronos “ Percy said as Luke knocked him to the ground. “ You don’t know anything Percy “ Luke said angrily.  
A group of Centaurs ran onto the ship with Chiron. Annabeth and Tyson got onto Chiron. Chiron held his hand out for Percy “ cmon Percy “ he said as Percy grabbed his hand to get up but stopped when he saw a black Pegasus. “ wait go ahead I’ll catch up “ Percy said to Chiron as he ran over to the Pegasus. He calmed the Pegasus by petting his snout and cut him free. “ thanks boss” the Pegasus said. He ran back over to Chiron and got on as he saw the Pegasus leave. The memory went black with Chiron and the party ponies leaving the boat.   
****  
** “So that’s how you got Blackjack” Thalia said. “ Yeah it a little annoying he call me boss but it better than the other that call me lord “ Percy said softly. “ Lord Percy, I can’t see it “ Nico said with a small smirk causing Percy to roll his eyes. “whatever ” Percy said as Athena shushed them before another memory started to form. 


	4. Chapter 4

**The memory started with Percy on the manticore back when Zoe just shot her bow. The manticore jumped of the cliff “Percy!” Annabeth yelled as she ran over to them. The scene changed to Percy following the manticore up the Mount Tamalpais “Were are you Mr. Thorn!” He yelled before gasping when he saw Luke holding the sky. “ No No no why are you here?” Luke grunted out as sweat dripped down his face. “Let me help you. We can hold it together ” Percy said as he wiped Luke’s face. “It wasn’t suppose to be you. I don’t want you to” he said weakly know he probably couldn’t hold it much longer. Percy stood beside him and held the sky with Luke. Luke rolled out of the way and Percy groaned and grunts under the pressure and made him fall to his knees. “Help should be here soon. Please hold on. I’m sorry” Luke panted as he goes to leave. “ Luke! Don’t leave me here !” Percy said in a stained voice. A hour later Atlas came into view. “Oh aren’t you cute. You would be a good play thing” He said as Percy made a face of disgust, that comment reminded him of smelly Gabe. “ No way in Hades”He said trying to keep his voice level. Atlas stepped over to Percy as he pulled out his knife. He chuckled as he ran the blade down the boys chest. Percy bites his lip and focuses on the weight of the sky. “Atlas! Kronos wants the boy” Luke said making Atlas leave. Once he was gone, he gave Percy some water so it could heal the cut “ Artemis is close, just hang on” Luke said pushing the graying strand of hair out of Percy face. Luke left again but not even five minutes later Artemis showed up and took the sky from Percy, who crumbled to the ground exhausted. He doesn’t remember falling asleep but he wake up to fighting. He saw that Annabeth was now holding the weight of the world. Artemis and some hunter was fighting Atlas where Thalia was fighting Luke. He was conflicted with fighting or helping Annabeth as he got up he made his decision. He went over to Annabeth and held the sky with her since he knew Thalia could hold her own and Artemis didn’t need help since she was a goddess. “ get him over here” Percy said as Artemis started to push Altas closer to the sky. Just before he was trapped under the sky against, he struck down Zoe. Percy and AnnaBeth moved out of the way as the sky fell into atlas grasp. The memory ended with Thalia kicking Luke off the edge.  
**

Why didn’t you tell us what Atlas did?”Annabeth asked. “It didn’t matter and it wasn’t that big of a deal” Percy said. “Who is smelly Gabe ?” Apollo asked. “my old step father “ Percy said gritting his teeth. “ And he made inappropriate comments about you?” Hermes asked. “Can we just drop it “ Percy snapped. 


	5. Chapter 5

The let the topic of smelly Gabe go as the memory started.

**It wasn’t long after the Battle of the labyrinth. Percy was celebrating his birthday with his mom, Paul and Nico. Percy went back to his room then leaned against his windowsill as he looked at the moonlace flower that Calypso had given him. He felt bad for leaving her but he didn’t love her. “ it’s a little cold to have your window open” Luke said as he appeared on the fire escape. “Luke what are you doing her ?” Percy asked. “I wanted to give you a birthday present” Luke said as he stepped closer to Percy and leans down to kiss him softly. Percy gasps softly before kissing him back. Luke pulled away with a smirk “That’s not your present but I been wanting to do that for awhile” he said as he pulled out a small box and handed it to Percy. Percy blushes softly and looked down at the box “ you didn’t have to get me anything” he said as he opened the box and inside was a sea green bracelet with a starfish and a pair of wings. “Thank you it’s beautiful but you didn’t have to get me anything” Percy said as he tried to put it on “ here let me. I know but I wanted to “ Luke said as he put the bracelet on Percy wrist.  
**

**“Run away with me. To Alaska, the land with nod gods” Luke said leaning his forehead against Percys. Percy frown “I c-can’t leave my friends like that. I like you Luke but we are destined to be enemies” Percy said biting his lip. “I know you and your loyalty. We can make it work between us and no one has to know” he said. “Yeah I’d like that “ Percy said as he kisses Luke again. Luke deepens the kiss before pulling away “Can I come in. It’s awkward kissing through a window” he said as Percy backs away “yeah come in. We can cuddle “ Percy said as he moved over to his bed. They laid down together as Percy was the little spoon. “Next summer we’ll have to fight each other” Percy mumbled. “Shh lets not thing about it now. Let’s just enjoy the time we have together” Luke said as he kissed Percy head and closed his eyes.  
**

”Aw you both are so cute together! How did I not notice” Aphrodite said as Percy gave her a sad smile. “It was hard keeping it a secret but I guess we did a good job” he said while he fidgets with his bracelet as Annabeth held his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. 


	6. Chapter 6

**The next memory started with Percy running down the hall of the Andromeda before he was caught and taken to a room that Luke was in. “Your late Percy” he said putting on an act. “ what do you mean ?” Percy asked as he squirms in the hold on the demigods that was holding him. “why don’t you both go search the ship? There might be more of them” Luke said getting them to leave him and Percy alone. Once they left the room Luke knelt down in front of Percy. “There’s not much time until Kronos rises. I wish we had more time together” Luke said as he gave Percy a kiss. Percy leans into him and signs “ me too but it will be okay in the end” he said as he clenches his shirt.**

**They pulled away from each other as the door opened and the demigods brought in Beckendorf. Luke held Percy arms behind his back as he struggled “we found him going to the engine room.” The taller one said as he set done the duffel bag. “was he by the cafeteria?” Luke asked. “Well yes he was” the demigod said. “ open his bag!” Luke said as he watch them open the bad and see it was filled with cans of peaches. “ Go to the engine room” Luke commanded a another demigod to go see. Beckendorf made eye contact with Percy and gave him a sign to go as he pulled his arm away from the demigod holding him and he pressed his watch. Percy brought his head back and Head butted Luke before running to the edge of the ship. Just as he jumped into the water the ship exploded. The last thing Percy remember think was Beckendorf.  
**

Hephaestus look sad at his sons death. “ I’m sorry” Percy said quietly as he bowed his head. “It was going to happen sooner or later. You demigod die young sadly” Hephaestus said as he went back to tinkering. Percy still felt bad as Annabeth bumped his shoulder and tried to give him a smile. “ He say he doesn’t blame you. He figured you would be” Nico said as Percy looked over at him “ But-“ Percy went to says before being cut off “No butts Percy he sacrificed himself for you. He’s just glad that you and Selena are okay.” Nico said making the conversation end. 


End file.
